


Mr Handsome and the Midnight Angel

by identickle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, Bianca as a ghost, Cinderella - Freeform, Crossdressing Nico, Death Boy, Everyone loves AUs, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Haven't Met You Yet, Just kidding only a single chapter of angst, M/M, Michael Buble song references YES PLEASE, Nico doesn't know Will is a prince, Nico in a dress (again), Nico is so cheeky, Nico sees ghosts!, Prince William Solace, SOULANGELO, Solangelo AU, Song references, Will is Mr Handsome, Will thinks Nico is a girl, alternative universe, flangst, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/identickle/pseuds/identickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Lords and Ladies of the Land,</em>
  <br/>
  <i>On the occasion of Prince William Solace's 18th Anniversary Masquerade, all the lovely young ladies of the land have been invited. On the last of the three days of festivities, Prince William's bride shall be chosen.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Royally,</i><br/><i>The Royal Palace </i></p><p> </p><p>Young ladies... Nico certainly was young at 17 (and very much lovely), but not quite a lady. At least, not yet.<br/>Nico - a young lady? No, to be that he would need to make a few changes.</p><p> </p><p>Note: Finally it has been freshly re-edited of all (or almost all) mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Solangelo Fans Who Love AUs (AKA Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Solangelo+Fans+Who+Love+AUs+%28AKA+Me%29).



> You may be able to tell this is kind of a Cinderella AU. Except the step sister and step mother aren't extremely bad. And Nico isn't some weakling darling who sits there weeping because some old hag ripped his dress.  
> No.  
> He's smarter. And more cunning. And hotter too.
> 
> (Holy Hades excuse the extreme spacing between the lines. Something happened. Welp.)

His hands were raw and tender from the detergent, the grimy water reaching up to his elbows. A curl of sweat slicked hair was pasted against his forehead and his face was flushed from the humid heat of the day.

 

"Death Boy!" A voice screeched from inside the manor. He paused his washing and cocked his head, listening for the thumping footsteps of disaster. _Thump thump thump,_ each footfall was a crack of rolling thunder.

 

The door slammed open behind Nico. He continued scrubbing the garments in his hands.

 

"Would you care to explain _what this is_?" Demeter clawed at her grey hair that was stained a sickly shade of green, contrasting with the eggplant bathrobe she wore. Her scrawny legs poked out like chicken bones from her rumpled bathrobe. _Gag gag puke._ Darkness spewed out of Nico's mouth.

 

"Interesting choice of colour, m'lady. I myself thought you were more a bright pink kind of gal." He smirked back at the forest, refusing to acknowledge her presence.

 

"You- you insolent child! Your father will hear about this!"

 

 _He'll hear but he won't care._ Nico rolled his eyes, knowing that his father was too busy frolicking with other girls to care about his existence.

 

He heard the door slam shut behind him and the thunder retreated from the sky. A self satisfied smirk was pasted onto his face.

 

Absent mindedly, he reached up his wet hands and pulled out the skull ring that hung from a chain around his neck. He smiled at it sadly, wishing that Bianca was still with him. She would have laughed with him - heck, she'd probably have done the prank better herself!

 

But she was gone, and he was here, and his father never was. Instead, he was imprisoned with his stepsister, and her mother, and _her_ awful mother too.

 

Pommie, short for Pomegranate, was irritating, insensible, and just all around annoying. She was _the_ physical manifestation of Annoying.

 

Persephone, posh and aloof, loved beautiful things - and beautiful he was not. She treated him rather like a piece of unwanted furniture that she didn't particularly like, but didn't care about enough to get rid of.

 

Demeter, on the other hand, now he was full on cockroach to her. She made his life a misery, full of chores and destruction and blame, so Nico saw it as his duty to return the favour.

 

 _A prank a day keeps the old hag away, after all._ He gave a small chuckle at that, then returned to scrubbing the stains out of his life.

 

Bianca still lingered in the back of his mind, never a second away from his thoughts. Sometimes, Nico would feel her right behind him, only to turn around and find nothing but the empty air.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Prince William Solace was bored out of his mind. Here he was at yet _another_ party full of chandeliers and wine glasses, as if the twenty three he had been to in the past month weren't enough already.

 

He spotted his father talking to King Poseidon who ruled most of the ocean (Will sometimes wondered if he was a mermaid) and was a very powerful acquaintance. Will's dozens of brothers and sisters were running around in varying stages of respectability, Kayla flirting with a son of King Hermes whilst Michael talked business with another.

 

His mother and all the other wives of his father were chatting merrily to each other. Sunlight and laughter filled the air as forks clinked against plates, and Will was still terribly bored.

 

He wanted to be like Kayla, find someone he was interested in and enjoyed talking to. Someone who didn't share the same blood as him (which was actually quite difficult, considering half of the room's occupants were the children of King Apollo).

 

He was going to be 18 soon, and he knew his father probably had a "surprise" wedding ball planned. Like he'd had for the last 8 brothers on their 18th birthday.

 

The problem was that none of the girls interested him. Sure, many had flirted with him before, but he'd just found them annoying and clingy. Annoyingly clingy. Not a single person interested him.

 

He sighed again. _I hope the fun will appear soon._

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

A delicious aroma wafted from the pan that was full of mouth watering food. Nico stirred it gently, quietly singing to himself as he swayed left and right.

 

 _"I might have to wait_  
_I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing_  
_And the other half's luck"_

 

He spun over to the shelf and grabbed some spices, expertly flicking them into the pan. He could hear Pommie attempting to play piano in the living room, a few clanks here and there.

  
_"Wherever you are_  
_Whenever it's right_  
_You come out of nowhere and into my life"_

 

He smiled to himself, imagining what his soulmate might look like (yes, he was an emotional, romantic sap). _Blonde hair and green eyes? Brown hair and blue eyes - no, a blue eyed blonde. Yes._ He mentally swooned at the Mr Handsome who had formed in his mind. Bianca would definitely approve.

  
_"And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility"_

 

After he'd separated the food into four dishes, he turned off the heat with a flick of his elegant fingers. A slight frown in his face, he wondered if he would ever meet Mr Handsome.

  
_"But somehow I know that will all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get-"_

 

"Nico! Hurry up with the food, will you? You're so slow!"

 

Pommie had apparently given up on torturing the instrument and had decided to torture Nico instead. She was sprawled across the dining room chairs, her elbow on the table and her sharp fingernails tapping the plates. _Tap tap tap._

 

Nico turned to smile sweetly at her, deftly dumping a bottle of ground pepper onto her plate. Balancing the dishes in his hands, he leisurely made his way to the dining room entrance.

 

His eyes were sparkling, lips curved up into a smile.

_  
"I just haven't met you yet!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Buble  
> (I'm currently obsessed with Michael Buble in case you can't tell from the tags)


	2. I'm Not a Girl - Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadadunn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More crazy spacing. Sorry people. ('A' )

"You're going to meet your future bride soon, just imagine her, beautiful and lovely and rich!"

 

_5_

 

"So Will, I had a brilliant idea yesterday."

 

_4_

 

"I was thinking, with your 18th birthday coming up and all, we could celebrate it a little."

 

_3_

 

"Or maybe more than little. Quite a lot more."

 

_2_

 

"We hope you'll be as excited about this as we are."

 

_1_

 

"It's been decided that three masquerades will be held, the final one on your birthday, and all the lords and ladies of the land will be invited - along with their daughters! You'll have chosen a beautiful wife by then of course!"

 

There it was, the surprise that Will had been expecting. Exactly as he had expected. He plastered a grin onto his face and thanked his father for the _wonderful surprise birthday party_.

 

His father, looking very pleased with himself, soon had his messengers send the invitations to every worthy person in the land. After he’d left the room, the smile dropped from Will’s face and he grabbed his sword, feeling a need to release the pressure that had been building up inside him. He arced it through the air.

 

_Meet a girl and make her my wife? And three days is all I have? Three days isn't enough to fall in love!_

 

_☆☆☆☆☆_ _☆_

 

_When did we get pigs?_ The squealing continued. _Oh wait, it's just Pommie._ Nico sighed as he tried to block out her irritating noise. She went on mercilessly.

 

"What is it?" He grumbled out through his gritted teeth.

 

"PRINCE WILLIAM IS HOLDING A BIRTHDAY MASQUERADE IN THREE DAYS!" She immediately flung the letter in the air and barrelled up the staircase like a hyperactive gerbil in a flouncy dress, no doubt to irritate her next victim.

 

Nico walked over to pick up the paper, looking at the gilded golden corners warily. Of course, his father being the wealthiest and most important Lord of all, they would be invited.

 

_Dear Lords and Ladies of the Land,_

_On the occasion of Prince William Solace's 18th Anniversary Masquerade, all the lovely young ladies of the land have been invited. On the last of the three days of festivities, Prince William's bride shall be chosen._

 

_Royally,_

_The Royal Palace_

 

_Young ladies..._ Nico certainly was young at 17, but not quite a lady. Bianca, now she would have been perfect for this ball. Nico glanced at the ring hanging around his neck, a sour lemon lodged in his heart. Bianca could have gone, but she wasn't here; Nico was here, but he couldn't go.

 

Or could he?

 

Bianca would want him to go, to enjoy his youthful life. Nico - a young lady? No, to be that he would need to make a few changes.

 

A devilish grin bloomed.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Prince William's home had turned from a palace into a sparkling, glowing palace. Chandeliers lit up every corner, candles glowed around the room, the staircase brightly illuminated. He stood at the top of the sweeping staircase, inspecting the grand ballroom below him.

 

"Absolutely brilliant, isn't it?" King Apollo clapped his hand on Prince William's shoulder. His son nodded silently in reply, nerves strung up too tightly inside - he'd been nervous ever since he'd woken up and realised it was _the_ day.

 

In a few hours, hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of people would be flooding down these staircases, flickering their luminous colours and mystical masks.

 

Prince William looked around one last time before slipping his own mask on his face, hoping that tonight would be the night he fell in love.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

After hours of pruning hair, layering dresses and coating on make up, Nico was finally free from the claws of the Three Old Hags. He'd sent them off on the carriage with a waving handkerchief in the pretense that he would be home all night. Alas, that was not to be true.

 

The second the carriage disappeared into the mist, he slammed the door shut and rushed up to his room. He yanked open his closet and - for the first time in forever - reached to the right side of it. It was Bianca's side, the half he'd never dared to disturb before. But he knew in his heart that she would want him to do this, that he would regret _not_ seizing this chance.

 

He slipped on a flowing black dress, a silky trail rippling behind him. The elbow length gloves fit his elegant fingers perfectly. Luckily, his slender form was quite similar to a girl's, and the cascading front of the dress would disguise his lack of femininity. He placed a silver, elaborate flower in his curly hair and placed the sleek black death mask over his face.

 

He glanced in the mirror - and dropped the accessories in shock. Certainly, he was stunning, but the thing that made his eyes widen was not himself. It was the figure of a girl clad in the exact same black dress behind him. It was Bianca.

 

"B-Bianca?" Nico stammered out through his pale lips.

 

_I missed you, baby bro._

 

"What... How? How can you even be here?"

 

_I'm always with you, Nico._ She reached out to touch his shoulder, and he whipped around. There she was, translucent and insubstantial, yet undeniably there.

 

"A-Am I dreaming?"

 

_No, silly. I'm a ghost._

 

"You must be joking! I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

 

_Do I look like I'm joking? Nico, I'm here because I realised you're finally moving on. And that's what I want you to do. I promise I'm real, I'm here, and I love you._

 

"Pinky promise?" Hesitantly, Nico held out his pinky to her. She hooked her own pinky in his, her cold but soft and gentle hands soothing him.

 

_Pinky promise._

 

For the first time since Bianca's death, he truly smiled. A crooked grin split his face up, his glimmering eyes lighting up like all the stars in the universe had awoken at once.

 

_Nico, come here for a moment._ She gestured to him and he complied. She unclasped the chain around his neck and slipped the skull ring onto his right ring finger.

 

_Go charm that prince right out of his socks, okay? Who knows, he might be the Mr Handsome you've been waiting for all along._

 

Nico blushed, embarrassed to realise that Bianca must have heard every single one of his thoughts, but when he looked into Bianca's warm brown eyes, he knew she'd keep him safe no matter what. He didn't want to leave.

 

_You're supposed to move on, silly. Here, the masquerade has already started! You wouldn't want to be late to meet your future husband now, would you?_

  
She leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead, and then the shadows pulled him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopwoop! Excited for the ball, guys?


	3. Strangers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET! AT LONG LAST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! I wasn't planning on posting another chapter so early but I really really loved all the comments and I just couldn't say no sooo...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh wait! Also, is the extreme spacing okay? I find it easier to read this way on phones, but that might just be me.  
> I can write without such large spacing after this if you guys prefer it that way!

Prince William had met about 42 posh young ladies and he'd had just about enough. The first girl, Annabeth, had treated him as if he were a long lost sibling. A dozen typical clingy girls later, a stunning deviant appeared. Piper was certainly striking, but not really his type. He preferred inky hair and soulful eyes - and either way, everyone in the room except Piper's father could see she was madly in love with Prince Jason of the neighbouring country.

 

They weren't the worst though, no, that would be now. Drew Tanaka had her talons clutched in his suit. Her sharp and ruthless smile was only a few breaths away from his face, and his neck ached from leaning back for so long.

 

"Lady Tanaka, it has been my pleasure to have accompanied you this evening, but regretfully I must now leave." He pulled out his formal smile and untangled her fingers from his tie.

 

"Oh honey," She grasped his fingers, "Where are you going so soon?"

 

His eye twitched. "I have some business to do." _And it's none of your business._

 

"What business, darling?" His patience cracked.

 

"Restroom business." He slipped out of her claws and flashed a wicked smile before disappearing into the crowd. He could hear her frantic shrieks of _stop, wait honey, you're soo hot!_

 

He headed towards restroom, certain no one would try to interrupt him there. Or so he thought.

 

There, rumpled and disoriented, he met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

 

In the men’s restroom.

 

Under the sink.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nico’s back was pressed against something hard and cool, his head twisted towards a dark wall because of the strange object above him. Looking down, he saw his legs drowning in a puddle of dress, dark silver high heels peeking out from the edge. Nico turned to the light and put his hands on the marble floor and crawled out. And looked up, right into the eyes of a stunned Mr Handsome.

 

There was that sharply defined jawline, the straight nose, the flawless skin - and don’t forget the styled blonde hair that was slightly tousled. The thing that made Nico gasp though, those were his eyes.

 

They were blue. The blue of the sky that shines with the sun; the blue of the sea that hugs the shore; the blue of the marble that was your favourite. The blue that made you fall in love.

 

_Wait, what?! Nico you idiota - love?_

 

He must have been gaping for quite a while. Nico could have kept on staring for the rest of his life! He’d never need food again if he could feed off this eye-candy forever.

 

Mr Handsome cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly, before offering his hand to Nico.

 

“Would you like some help, madam?”

 

 _Madam…?_ Nico glanced at his dress. _Right. I’m a girl._

 

He took the hand (with those long, strong, beautiful fingers thank you very much) and pulled himself into a standing position. He brushed his dress in attempt to look presentable before looking Mr Handsome in the eyes again.

 

“Thanks,” he replied with as much elegance as he could muster. Mr Handsome looked slightly startled.

 

“My pleasure, madam. I don’t mean to be rude, but might I ask why a lady such as yourself is in a place such as this? Hopefully there haven’t been any problems at the masquerade, such that you’d resort to hiding in here.” His words were smooth, every syllable a rich melody, and he spoke with such grace and dignity that Nico felt as if the power of the sun was shining out of him.

 

Therefore, due to the momentary distraction, it took Nico a few seconds before he thought to glance at his surroundings. He was standing in a toilet, a male’s toilet to be precise. Normally, this would be perfectly acceptable and all, but considering his circumstances weren’t all that normal at the moment...

 

“Oh! Um… You see, I-” He paused a moment to think up a believable answer. “I got lost and walked into the wrong toilet. Yes.”

 

“And ended up underneath the sink?” Mr Handsome’s boyish smirk was melting Nico’s circuiting.

 

“I… slipped. And fell. Under the sink…?” He finished lamely, a blush already tinting his cheeks.

 

Mr Handsome’s smirk split into a grin and, in a flourish, held out his arm to Nico.

 

“Well, would you allow me to accompany you to ensure you don’t get lost again? We wouldn’t want to end up under another sink, now would we?” Nico blushed even harder but, being the stubborn person he was, refused to be swayed so easily.

 

“Well, I don’t accompany strangers that I’ve just met! I don’t even know who you are, what if you’re a serial killer out to kill innocent young bo- girls, I mean girls like me.” With that, he defiantly turned his head away from Mr Handsome. Because of that, he didn’t see the surprised look his face, or the interest blooming in those blue, blue eyes.

 

“I assure you, madam, that I am definitely _not_ a serial killer. And might I ask who _you_ are?”

 

“I’m the child of Lord Ha-” _Wait, no I’m not! Hades has a_ son _. And I don’t exactly fit that role right now._

 

“Of…?”

 

“Of Lord knows it’s none of your business!” He then proceeded to stalk out of the restroom. Mr Handsome emerged from the arched door a moment later.

 

“And,” Nico turned around and jabbed a finger at the guy, “You still haven’t told me your name!” He narrowed his eyes menacingly into those too blue ones.

 

“I guess you’ll never know now, Lady Stranger, we’ll always be…” Will looped his arm through a startled Nico’s.

_“Strangers in the night, exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night; what were the chances?”_

 

Nico’s laughter soared in the sky, he was shaking his head at the silly Mr Handsome who was too perfect for his own good. Suddenly bursting into song, what sort of aristocrat was he? Probably some untrained thrice removed cousin of a Lord’s nephew, Nico smiled at that.

 

 _My baby brother’s getting some sweet time with Mr Handsome tonight!_ Bianca’s face emerged behind Will, peeking over the top of his tall, broad shoulders. Nico shook his head, embarrassed, and Bianca dissipated with a cheeky grin.

 

“No? Madam, do you disagree with song?” Mr Handsome’s face fell a little. Nico glanced up with wide eyes and shook his head vigorously.

 

“No! No, that’s not - I mean, it was… Well, it…” _He’ll think you’re some crazy deranged person!_ He looked into the eyes full of concern and a little disappointment. _To hell with derangity!_ “My sister’s ghost.”

 

“Oh! Oh no, I’m so sorry about your sister. Forgive me for being so insensitive, madam.” He looked truly, genuinely sorry, and it was just so ridiculous that Nico couldn’t suppress his burst of laughter.

 

Mr Handsome was startled by his outburst, confusion adorably etched onto his perfect face.

 

“Um, is everything alright? I- I don’t see what’s so funny…?” He looked embarrassed, afraid that he’d said something strange or wrong or strange _and_ wrong.

 

“No, it’s just-” _Holy, he’s so freaking adorable,_ “I was expecting you to call me a madman and run away or something, and yet you’re so kind as to care about my sister who’ve you’ve never even met and,” Nico stopped laughing and took a breath, looking Mr Handsome straight in his electric blue eyes, “Thank you.”

 

For a moment, Mr Handsome’s face was frozen, then slowly spring melted across his features and his delicious smile returned.

 

“My pleasure, Lady Stranger.”

 

 _Right, I’m a girl…_ Nico kicked himself mentally for forgetting his own gender. Even so, his heart fluttered in a girly way and he would’ve swooned at the beautiful sight in front of his eyes if he hadn’t been toughened so by his generations of step-somethings.

 

He was pulled out of his thought by quite a cute cough.

 

“If- If you wouldn’t mind, would you accompany me to a dance?” Sparkling, hopeful eyes.

 

_Hell yes!_

 

“Hell yes!”

 

Awkward silence.

 

“I mean, that would be lovely.”

 

Awkward cough.

 

“Of course, madam.”

 

Cue the heart melting smile again. Nico swore he’d be lucky if he survived the night without turning into a liquid puddle on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangers in the Night - Frank Sinatra  
> (At least that's the version I listen to. It's hard to tell with the old songs.)


	4. Midnight Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And [s]he's gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you so much for all the lovely comments! Really. I just -  
> Wow. They're so awesome.  
> You're all so awesome.  
> I love every single one of you! Almost as much as I love Solangelo (but not as much, not yet. But close.)

Will felt like the luckiest guy alive. Because he had just met _the most amazing girl_ in the entire kingdom - no, the entire universe! And the best part was, she didn’t even seem to know he was the prince which meant she treated him like any other normal guy. Actually, sometimes she acted kind of like a guy herself. But no matter! Because she was an absolute _stunner_.

 

(Yeah, okay, _that_ was the best part)

 

Probably the fairest of them all. _Sorry, Lady Annabeth, Lady Piper and… Drew._ She possessed those soulful eyes that mesmerised him, framed by the luscious thick lashes. Pale and smooth skin, arching eyebrows, perfect pouting lips, and - Apollo help him - her hair.

 

Soft and curling and gentle and silky and flowing and dark and shining and lovely every other word in the thesaurus filed under “beautiful”.

 

Okay, so maybe he was slightly obsessed. Just a little. He wanted to see what was beneath the elegant death mask she wore, if the beautiful little parts that made up her face would look even better as a whole.

 

“Hey, um, sir?” Will was pulled out of his endless mental ode to the beautiful stranger.

 

“Yes, madam?” _Can I please drown in those eyes?_

 

“What time does the masquerade end?” _Masquerade? Right…_ He’d forgotten about that since he - with his princely privileges - had not been required to wear a mask.

 

“I presume it shall end at around two o’clock.”

 

“Two - Two in the morning?!” The lady’s panicked voice rang out and startled Will (yet again).

 

“Yes… Is that a problem?” His heart plummeted, he hoped that she would not have to leave early, or at least that she would not leave now. Or that she would not leave him - ever. Full stop.

 

“I just, um, excuse me a moment! I really really need the toilet, I mean, restroom or...”

 

“It’s alright, madam, I’ll wait out here.”

 

With a flustered nod, she ran back down the hall past the women’s restroom, and… glanced at the two gender signs before throwing a look back at Will and disappeared into the Restroom of Fate, the room where they had first met and had fallen in love at first sight. He’d mention their magical first encounter in his wedding speech. _“And that day, that fated day, when the gods bestowed upon me this gracious gift-”_

 

He should definitely calm down.

 

Blame all those lonely hours when the dozen younger siblings were playing tag and the dozen older ones were off on their honeymoons and he was stuck in the library with dozens upon dozens of sappy romance novels. Not that he read any of them. No, of course not.

 

 _Anyway_...

 

Oh! He’d have to invite the lady to watch the fireworks with him at midnight. In seven minutes.

 

Hopefully she’d be quick.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nico locked himself in one of the toilet stalls and immediately started chanting, _Bianca Bianca Bianca._

 

 _Jeez bro, calm down. I can hear you_ all the time _you know._

 

“Bianca! The party ends at freaking 2am!”

 

_Yes, and…?_

 

“And I need to get home _before_ Pommie and co., remember?”

 

_And…? What does this have to do with me?_

 

“And because you’re the most amazingly lovely sister in the whole world, can you do that epic shadow ninja trick on me again?”

 

_I don’t know…_

 

“Please, my most gorgeous and awesome sister who is also the smartest and most talented person in the whole world!”

 

_Aw geez, you don’t have to flatter me so much. I already know I am. Sure, why not? Since I’m such an awfully generous person and all._

 

Nico sighed in relief, he was overjoyed (that he’d get to spend more time with Mr Handsome).

 

_Wait, did you say 2am?_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_Whoops, sorry baby bro. I can’t use my shadowy powers between midnight and 3am._

 

“Wait, what?! Why not?”

 

_Something about darkness and the witching hour and all that jazz. I wasn’t really listening when they told us. I can send you before midnight, or after 3am. Your choice._

 

“The whole step-entourage will be home by 3am! Not that I particularly care what they think, but I’d rather not be interrogated about why I’m wearing a dress.”

 

_Cool story bro. Now choose. You have 3 minutes until midnight._

 

“Oh holy! I need to tell Mr Handsome I need to leave.” With that, he dashed out of the stall and out of the door into the corridor. She heard him stomping madly towards the prince.

 

 _Boys these days._ So _unladylike._

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Will had been gazing at the moon, but at the sound of incredibly loud footfalls, he turned around and saw the lady rushing back towards him. _Perhaps something terrifying happened in the restroom._

 

“Oh, just on time! I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in watching the midnight fireworks display in abo-”

 

“No time,” The lady skidded to a stop in front of him and calmed her breathing, “Gotta go! Sorry!”

 

Will’s mind froze for a second, then proceeded to go into overdrive.

 

“You have to go, now? But why, madam? We have just met. And the fireworks won’t take long, really! Just a few minutes through midnight.” He reached out to grasp the lady’s delicate, gloved hand.

 

“Really, I can’t. I am _so_ sorry. I mean, I truly would like to stay with you but _I just can’t._ ” At this, she seemed to glare at Will. Or at something right behind him. He hoped it was the latter.

 

“Alright, although it really pains me to say this. I’ll escort you to the entrance then.” He felt a chill at his neck, as if someone had whispered at his ear. The lady’s eyes widened and she glanced around frantically.

 

“Which way? That way? Or that!” She started pointing in the directions of every hallway except the right one.

 

“No, this one. Straight down it, then through the biggest doors on the left. Here, I’ll-” He was cut off by a whooshing sound, and felt the dust settling around him as the lady took of in that direction. “Wait!” _Why does she run so incredibly fast? And in high heels too!_ He set off after her, working all his princely muscles to chase after his princess.

 

She shot left, out the main palace entrance. A few seconds later, Will followed the exact same path. He stumbled to halt at the top of the incredibly long staircase.

 

Night had swept through the land, the world blanketed in darkness. The glowing palace lit up a small globe filled with laughter and the clinking of expensive wine but, outside the cozy bubble, silence reigned.

 

Will saw the lady halfway down the staircase. She was attempting to run down as fast as possible, a step at a time, which looked incredibly uncomfortable. It looked kind of like an exercise for quick feet. It would have been quite hilarious to Will, really, if her exit didn’t mean that he would lose the love of his life.

 

“Please, stop! Wait a moment.” He called out to her, hoping she would listen to him. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her impossibly dark eyes wide with… fear? Will took off down the staircase towards her, several steps at a time.

 

She suddenly stopped, much to his relief. That is, until she grabbed at her silver shoes and slipped them off. Wielding the sharp heels in her fist like a weapon, she looked one last time into his soul before bounding down the staircase faster than a mountain goat.

 

In the blink of an eye, she was at the bottom though Will wasn’t even halfway yet. Then she was gone.

 

_Wait. Huh? She must be hidden in the shadows._

 

But when Will finally reached the place he had last seen her, she was nowhere to be found.

 

 _Darn it. I lost her._ He slowly turned around and dejectedly headed back towards the bright, lonely palace once more. He was deep in thought, musing about the deepest questions mankind had ever come across, underneath the fireworks that exploded across the night sky.

 

 


	5. Handsome As Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep procrastinating the climax of the story...  
> So here's more fluffy fillers! (Forgive me everyone, it was too fun not to write)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say over a hundred kudos? Over a thousand views? AND FREAKING LOADS OF COMMENTS.
> 
> Because I officially just died from excitement/joy/ecstasy/disbelief/shock/just OMGOSH.
> 
> Everyone is so awesome, and I take so long to upload a new chapter. And the new chapter doesn't even turn out to be all that great. *cries a river* I'll get to their moment soon. Someday. Maybe.  
> Yeah..

_Can it be? Is it really you?_

 

_He nodded. I reached out towards him, grasping his hand and pulling him close. Looking up into his electric eyes, I felt the sparks everywhere our skin touched._

 

_His hands were on my waist, my fingers were in his insanely soft hair. I closed my eyes. He was so fine. So very fine._

 

_I felt him move closer to me. I tilted my head up. I could feel his breath on my face. I could hear my name being chanted in a squeaky voice. I could smell bacon on his breath. Wait, what?_

 

Nico opened his eyes and met with a pair of watery blue eyes blown open a centimetre from his face.

 

“Hey Death Boy.” It hissed at him.

 

A moment of silence passed.

 

“OH MY HOLY FREAKING GODS! GET OFF ME!” He simultaneously sat up, rolled over, and flipped her off. Literally flipped her off his bed and onto the floor.

 

“Oooouch Niiiiiicooooo, that hurtttttt!” Pommie whined from the floor.

 

“You know what really hurts? Waking up from a dream and straight into a nightmare. It hurts my heart.” With that, he shoved the comfy blanket to the side and stalked over to Pommie.

 

“Oh my god! How dare you wear such scandalous clothes!” She squealed. He glanced down at his vest and shorts, and rolled his eyes.

 

“If you don’t want to accidentally see me naked, then stop coming in to my room when I’m sleeping.” He grabbed her by the collar and threw her outside the room, following her exit with a click of the lock. Finally in peace, he slumped against the door.

 

There was a muffled thud, then a yell, “Grandma says you have to wash all the clothes from yesterday, groom the horses, make some dessert, clean the windows and, um, what was it… Uh. Oh! Bake some brownies!”

 

 _Oh, just shut up._ He knew he’d do it anyway, lest he’d have to face the nagging of the three witches every second of the day, complaining and moaning and groaning until he got the jobs done.

 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t procrastinate doing it. He had other things to do, anyhow. Important things, like trying to revive his dream about Mr Handsome and those dreamy eyes and Greek god’s lips and-

 

_Sigh. He’s too beautiful for his own good._

 

His face actually did seem quite familiar, and no, he didn’t mean from his dreams. Nico felt as if he’d seen that face before somewhere - on the newspaper maybe? Perhaps he was one of those famous models, seeing as he could definitely pass for one any day.

 

“Nico, you ungrateful little child!” He heard Demeter shriek from her bathroom. _Whoops. She must have used the toothpaste I_ accidentally _swapped with something else._

 

He grinned and thought about Mr Handsome one last time before properly starting his day.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Will had been dreaming about the Midnight Lady up until the moment Austin jumped onto his bed.

 

“Wake up Will! You said you would teach me to sword fight today, remember?” He grabbed Will’s shoulders and started vigorously shaking him.

 

Will groaned and turned over, away from Austin, and pulled the covers over his head. A second later, he was struck by the cold air on his boxer clad legs. With a quite unmanly shriek, he shot up and stumbled out of the bed, glaring at his brother with bleary eyes, and tried to snatch back the warm blanket.

 

“No, it’s time to wake up! And you need to prepare for your masquerade thingy too. Find a bride and all.” Austin sniggered at him, expecting Will to slump in despair. Much to his dismay, a dreamy look crossed over Will’s face as familiar doe eyes and full pink lips entered his mind. Austin’s sniggers turned into a groan of disgust.

 

“What?” Will focused his eyes on his annoying brother again.

 

“Don’t tell me you already fell in love!” Austin sighed, exasperated. Will opened his mouth to reply, but Austin cut in, “Actually, no. I don’t want to know. But I _do_ want you to hurry your lazy butt to sword practice though!”

 

With that, he threw the blanket at Will and fled out the door. Will stood there hugging the blanket, wishing that it was a certain something else in his arms - a certain someone else in his arms… Perhaps a mysterious someone with skin like moonlight.

 

After a moment of daydreaming, he came to his senses and dropped the blanket back on the bed. Before he headed to the practice arena, he picked up his favourite sword and swung it once. Then he walked out - a sword in his hand, a swagger in his step, and a girl on his mind.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nico whisked the chocolate with the eggs and sugar in his bowl, singing a soft tune to himself.

 

_“He’s so tall, and handsome as hell-”_

 

“NICO!” He clamped his mouth shut as Pommie catapulted into the kitchen. Arranging his face into a mask of annoyance, he turned around and glared at her.

 

“What do you want?” This act seemed to have become a daily routine for them, he thought to himself.

 

“I want the newspaper! Where is it?” She stomped her foot once for emphasis. Then once more, just to make sure.

 

“Woah, you reading? The newspaper, no less. Did you fall down the stairs and hit your head?”

 

“Don’t be stupid, just give me the newspaper! Quickly, hurry up!”

 

Nico sighed and poured the mixture into the pan, placed it in the heated oven, and then walked over to the stack of papers. Riffling through the letters, bills, and random mail, he finally found the folded up newspaper. He shoved it at Pommie and then went back to his second batch of brownies.

 

“Oh My God, he is so handsome.” Pommie’s voice piped up from her position on the sofa. “Prince William is just…” She sighed a deep, day dreamy sigh.

 

Nico groaned at her lovesick attitude. He’d probably just given her a glance, and now she would be convinced they were in love. Darn those princes.

 

“And his eyes are sooo beautiful - and his hair looks so soft too!” Blue eyes appeared in his mind, along with that silky blonde hair. Unbeknownst to him, a dreamy smile bloomed across his face.

 

“Look Nico! Look at his perfection and be ashamed of yoursel-” She cut off suddenly, and then let loose a strangled scream, shocking Nico from his imaginary waltz with Mr Handsome.

 

“What now, you annoying hag?” He was slightly angry at her for snatching away his prime time with the godly stranger.

 

“You evil- you, don’t tell me you’re in _love_?!” Pommie stared at him with eyes aghast, the forgotten newspaper in her lap where, unnoticed by Nico, Mr Handsome’s face glanced up from underneath the headline, ‘Prince William Solace’s Masquerade’.

 

Nico stared back at Pommie in shock - love?! Love that perfect human being with eyes that could melt a whole army to the ground? With a smile like the sun coming out of the clouds? With lips like-

 

Red roses bloomed on his cheeks.

 

“No! Nonono! No way, that’s just stupid. No, it’s- No!”

 

Pommie sat with her mouth open for a second, then jumped up and flung the newspaper into the air.

 

“Nico’s in loooveeeeeeeee!” She began cackling maniacally as she headed towards the stairs.

 

Nico sagged onto the counter, the whisk still in his hand and chocolate dripping down his arm.

 

_Love?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn't know what song that is (I won't judge), it's:  
> Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Totally judging) ಠ_ಠ


	6. Vanishing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is going to finally get to watch the fireworks with his mysterious lady.  
> At least, that's what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh I am _so_ sorry that I haven't updated in an incredibly long time.  
>  *insert excuse about lots of work and blaming school*
> 
> Updates will probably be spaced apart more (;A;) which I am awfully sad about too (why am I sad when I'm the one writing them? I don't know...)
> 
> And lately I feel like my writing has been really scruffy and awful and terrible, so forgive me for that.
> 
> PS I tried to write an extra long chapter for everyone, to make up for the lateness of it. It seems quantity won over quality this time... Whoopsies.

Will looked up just in time to catch the lady stumbling out of the restroom door. He looked down at her eyes of dark chocolate that were mesmerising him, and felt himself grin at her.

“Fancy meeting you here again, m’lady.” She glanced at him and smiled shyly from behind the same alluring death mask. Tonight she was wearing a long black skirt that ruffled in layers, with a white layer underneath. Strands of her hair framed her face perfectly, contrasting with the pink tint on her pale cheeks.

“Well, I guess it must be fate then, sir.” A coy smile was thrown his way and he caught it and hung it up in his Hall of Memories. “I’m starting to wonder if I’ll ever get to see the actual ballroom though…”

“Oh! Gosh, I’m so sorry. I had no time to think about that when I was spending it all on you.” Another cheeky grin before he held out his arm to her. For a moment Will wondered if the others at the dance would reveal his secret of being a prince. Then he realised he didn’t really care as long as he got to dance with the mysterious angel who had disappeared at midnight.

“I do wonder why you seemed in such a rush to get home yesterday though.” He mused aloud.

The lady looked quite embarrassed at that.

“I have a, um, strict curfew. And it’s at midnight. Yeah! I have to get there or else I’m in big trouble. So that’s why I was hurrying..?”

It seemed quite a dubious excuse, Will thought, but it wasn’t his business in the first place so he accepted it with a nod. At that moment, they arrived at the entrance of the ballroom. They stood at the top of a large sweeping staircase that was lined by deep red velvet trimmed with gold. The orchestra played an uplifting waltz and couples in elegant gowns danced with their alluring masks placed atop their faces. Not a single face was bare… Except for his. He was amazed she hadn’t realised that yet either.

He turned to look at the girl in question, and almost bent down to pick her jaw off the floor.

“Isn’t there a more, perhaps, obscure entrance? Like a hidden door behind one of the tapestries?” Will’s eyebrows raised and she must have assumed he was thinking her silly, as she began to brush off her previous idea immediately.

“Why, I was just thinking, there actually is a secret hidden door behind one of the tapestries.” She stopped speaking and looked shocked.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! That’s so awesome! Let’s go, then.” She grabbed his hand and he let out a small chuckle before leading her away from the staircase and towards one of the many closed door lining the hallway.

He twisted the handle around twice, slid the latch below it across, and then pulled the handle towards himself. The door creaked open ominously.

“Let’s go in, shall we?” He He threw a grin back the lady and then strutted inside. After a hesitant moment, he heard her follow.

The door shut.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nico just realised what a terribly awful idea it was to follow a stranger into, supposedly, an obscure, dark secret passageway.

He said so as much.

“Oh, don’t worry. I perfectly respect all young ladies who follow me into secret passageways without a second thought.” He swore he heard a smirk in that.

“How do you know about this secret door? Do you work in the palace?” This was getting more and more suspicious.

“I suppose you could say that.” And he wasn’t even getting straight answers… Great.

They walked along the narrow corridor that seemed to twist and turn around strange corners when Mr Handsome suddenly stopped. Nico walked into him and placed his hands on his firm back to steady himself. He was reluctant to let go, but did so for fear of being called a creep.

“The staircase here goes downwards quite steeply so be careful.” Nico managed to follow those instructions - that is, until he reached the last step and thought there was another one. At which point, he lurched forward right into Mr Handsome again. Nico felt arms around his waist and a soft breath fluttering next to his ear. A flush invaded his face and he hastily stood up straight again.

“My, I rather think I should hold on to you to make sure you don’t trip again. You do seem to have a knack for that sort of thing.” A strong arm slid around his waist and Nico was pulled gently into his side. He wasn’t that much shorter than the stranger but, compared to Nico, his shoulders were broader and jaw stronger and generally had a feeling of greatness to him that Nico wished he could possess.

A pressure at his waist caused him to look up and notice the outline of a door embedded into the wall. The strangers pried open the door and flourished his arm, ushering Nico into the sparkling room.

“Welcome to the realm of dreams, my lady.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Will was lost amidst the colours and the excitement and the delicate, beautiful person in his arms. _Step two three, step two three_. A melodious waltz floated above the thrumming sea of aristocrats dressed up to the nines, wine glasses clasped in gloved hands adorned with the rarest precious gems. And here, in the centre of it all, was Will. Dancing with the partner of his dreams.

It had started out a bit awkwardly, with Will asking for a dance and the lady shyly agreeing, and then both of them assuming the male position so they ended up holding each others’ shoulders like a game. But then she adjusted her hands and blushed sweetly and excused her habits from practicing the male part with her fussy cousin and Will knew he was head over heels for her already.

Will saw white dresses, aquamarine masks, maroon suits, and a flash of garish eggplant he convinced himself later that he must have conjured up, for no one would wear anything that… eggplant-y; but most of all, he saw the lady in the black dress and the death mask shimmering underneath the ethereal lights like an angel that had mischievously taken a detour on the way to heaven.

Thank god she had detoured right into Will’s arms. He tried not to stare at the pale nape of her neck, her shining curls framing her face, her plump pink lips a breath away from his own. He quickly broke off his stare and attempted to analyse other people’s fashion sense instead.

That was when he realised the entire female population was staring at him. And half the male population too. Probably because he was dancing with the most eye catching person in the room. And he wasn’t wearing a mask. And _maybe_ , just maybe, because he was The Prince and it _was_ his ball where he was supposed to find a bride.

Yet all he had wanted was to fall in love. A love without conditions and rules and riches attached to it. A love that wouldn’t end when his money stopped flowing. A love that would last long beyond the years of his memories. A perfect, true love. The promise of it was right here, a tantalising forbidden fruit right within his reach. But would they still be able to maintain the same relationship when she found out he was heir to the kingdom she lived in? Would she start lusting after his wealth like all the other hounds in the room? (Well, that was unfair. He mainly meant one blood hound whose name started with a D and an R and rhymed with ‘Poo’.)

Suddenly, she jerked herself out of his arms with panicked eyes. Will reached out for her, but she grabbed his wrists to stop him. Her hands were surprisingly strong.

“I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, but I have to go again.”

“Wait, please!”

She slipped through the crowd like a phantom, into the door hidden by thick draping curtains they had entered from.

Politely, Will began to nudge people aside when his attempts to nimbly slip between them failed. Each apologetic smile that he hoped would make people move, instead attracted ten more to block his way. By the time he had managed to wade through the horde and up the grand staircase (he didn’t want to expose their secret door), he couldn’t see the lady at all.

But he had a notion of where she would probably be.

Sprinting down the corridor to the Restroom of Fate, he heard snippets of a conversation tumbling towards him.

“Bianca! Where are…” _Was someone hiding in the restroom?_

“-me back now, please…” _Did she want to escape that badly…?_

“-because Father, he’s…” _Wait, who was he even talking to?_ Will could only hear one voice in the conversation, and it was punctuated by abrupt pauses, as if she was listening to someone Will couldn’t hear.

 _That’s not the point, idiot! Stop her before you lose her forever._ Jolted out of his stupor, Will immediately burst into the restroom in the most ungraceful fashion possible. There, inside one of the stalls with the door slightly ajar, Will spotted the stunned eyes of his angel.

“You-”

“Why hello, it’s nice to see you again. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind accompanying during the midnight fireworks.” He straightened his clothes and looked up at the stall door closing in his face.

“No, wait!” He lunged forwards and pulled on the handle as an equally desperate person pulled on the other side. He could’ve sworn he heard whispers of _hurry Bianca_ , but maybe that was the sound of adrenaline rushing in his arteries.

With a final, almighty heave, the door was flung open and Will stumbled backwards. Arms flailing, he grabbed a hold of the closest thing, but to no avail. His back thudded against the sink, and he looked up just in time to see darkness pour out of the stall. _Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she-_

_She’s gone._

_How…?_

Once again, she had disappeared right in front of his eyes, and he had no idea as to how. Yet the means by which the mystical disappearance had occurred wasn’t what he was preoccupied about. No, it was the silver skull ring enclosed in his palm, the ring that had been adorning the elegant fingers of the lady mere moments ago.

At least he had something to remember her by.

_Oh wow. Is this really me? Me, giving up so easily? The Prince William Solace known for being the most stubborn person alive?_

He nodded and headed out the restroom with a ring, a purpose, and a plan.

And also a questioning lingering in his mind: why was the lady _always_ in the men’s restroom?

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nico materialised in his room and had just managed to strip off the dress and pull on his male clothes, when the doorbell rang. Arm stuck halfway in an armhole, he stumbled down the stairs and pulled open the door. Standing in front of his was a larger, older version of himself.

“Nico.”

“Dad.”

They embraced in an awkward but tender hug, all the times they had spent apart lodging between the two and preventing an entirely loving reunion. Nico smiled slightly at his father.

“Demeter told me you would be at home tonight, so I didn’t have to worry about getting into my own house. Thank the stars my son isn’t looking for a prince to wed, eh?” He patted Nico’s head fondly and entered the house. He didn’t notice Nico cringe at those words.

“I’m feeling a bit tired today, so I think I’ll go rest now if that’s alright.” Nico tentatively told his father.

“Certainly, certainly. Growing boys shouldn’t be sleeping late anyhow, and it’s already midnight. Goodnight, son.”

“Goodnight, Dad.”

When he finally reached his bedroom and shut the door behind him, he exhaled in relief. The discarded black dress lay pooled on the floor, along with the hastily placed mask on his bed.

More like thank the stars the three hags gossip so loudly - or else your son would be watching fireworks with that certain, charming prince right now.

He lay down on the bed and envisioned what it would have been like, sitting next to that perfect person, eyes locked, perhaps hands entwined. In the distance, he heard the faint booms of fireworks illuminating the night sky.


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reveals that he is, actually, a HE.
> 
> Cue the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to make this as feel-sy as possible, and hopefully managed it (hopefully). The next chapter's probably going be the final (or penultimate) chapter for this series.  
> And please DON'T JUDGE Will yet - I promise Will is an amazing person and he is totally not being a prick.
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS FAR (If anyone did, that is... ;A;)

Today was the final day of the masquerades, and Will could see people scurrying around frantically, putting on the flourishing final touches. He, on the other hand, was sitting at his desk contemplating the best choice of words.

 

“Hello, it’s me. Prince William Solace. The owner of the ring - you know who you are - is requested.”

 

_Too sudden._

 

“Good evening respected aristocrats, yesterday a lovely lady left her ring with me. If it’s you, please reveal yourself.”

 

_Too direct._

 

“Hey there darling, I know you’re out there. If you want your ring back, come and get it.”

 

_Too… psychopathic. Creepy. Strange._

 

Okay, maybe he’d just leave it for now and come up with something on the spot. His immense attraction to the girl would surely help him think of some alluring words to say. However, there _were_ quite a few holes in his plan.

 

What if she didn’t like him in that way? What if she felt deceived that he hadn’t told her he was the prince (though he had never outright lied about it)? What if what if what if.

 

 _There’s no use in fearing what if’s,_ he scolded himself.

 

So he pushed his doubts aside and threw his hopes to destiny.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nico tugged on the tight collar of his tuxedo, attempting to discreetly loosen his bowtie whilst his father wasn’t looking. To be honest, it wasn’t _that_ tight, but he’d gotten so used to the loose and flowing nature of dresses that these felt confining. Of course he couldn’t have told that to Hades…

 

His father was the reason why he wouldn’t get to meet Mr Handsome on the last day of the masquerades; he had insisted Nico accompany him as the only _son_ of the most powerful lord in the land. Apparently it was his duty to go out and say hello to strangers he had never met before and, if he got his way, would never meet again. But his father was Hades and gods knew that Hades could be terrifying when he wanted to be, so Nico had conceded.

 

“Hades, buddy! I haven’t seen you around in ages. Where have you been all this time?” A cheerful looking man - who, coincidentally looked quite like a certain blone haired blue eyed person - made his way towards them, walking through the sea of people that parted for him.

 

“Apollo. I had some business overseas.” His father turned towards the newly appeared stranger skeptically.

 

“Men’s business, I’m guessing?” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Nico wondered if he’d maybe had a bit too much to drink. Judging from his overly friendly pats, Nico guessed he was. Apollo seemed to suddenly notice Nico for the first time when he almost walked into him.

 

“Why, who is this young child? He looks just like you! A brother?”

 

“No, my son actually.” Hades replied dryly.

 

“Son, a son. Wow! I have a son, too. His party today, in fact. He’s going to get all the good looking ones, I assure you.”

 

“I am quite aware it is Prince William’s birthday today.” _Scoff, that prince again._

 

“I’ll tell you a little secret Hades my man, I believe my son is quite smitten by a certain person. And he’s finally man enough to do something about it today! Cheers to youthful love!” The sloshing glass was raised to the sky, and Nico was about to excuse himself to the bathroom when a sudden shout stopped him.

 

“There he is! My boy!”

 

And there he was. On the dais at one end of the hall, with a crown atop his golden hair and his mesmerising blue eyes sparkling, stood the prince.

 

Stood his Mr Handsome.

 

 _Oh my freaking Styx he’s the_ prince _?_

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Will gazed at the faces turned towards him, searching for black hair and pale skin and- _there!_ Next to his father he spotted the back of a head of curly black hair and a slim figure fitted into a dashing suit. _Suit…_

 

Will’s face fell when he realised it wasn’t his Midnight Angel but just some other young man. Anyhow, he had an incredibly important announcement to make.

 

“Lords and Ladies of the land, I am Prince William Solace.” _Great. He’d gotten through the introduction, but what now?_ “Well, last night, you see, I met a young lady and we talked a bit and - I know this might be a bit of a shock for you - I really do believe I’ve taken a liking to you and would like you to consider marriage.” Gasps emanated from the whole room, alternating between ones of horror and ones of delight. He hurriedly continued before any misunderstandings (namely Drew) could arise.

 

“Yesterday you, I guess you could say, left your ring with me and I’d like to return it to you. Except I’m not quite sure who you are. I mean, I know who you are! Just not your name. So if you’re you…” He trailed off in the might of his overwhelming awkwardness. “Just prove it to me by describing the ring. Please. Thank you.”

 

He collapsed onto the throne (in a princely manner) and turned his eyes up to the ceiling in an attempt to avoid eye contact with any of the prowling ladies circling him.

 

“Honey, I’m so glad you’ve decided to make me your wife!” Will startled at the voice and a looked aghast at the predatorial smile of Drew.

 

“I’ve kind of forgotten what my ring looks like, but don’t worry dearie, I…” Will braced himself for a long night of excuses and lies, and let his mind wander to his Midnight Angel once more.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Bianca, do you really think he’s talking about me?”

 

He was perched on the edge of the sink, talking to his sister in the very same place he had first met Mr Handsome - now named Prince William Solace.

 

 _How many other_ ladies _do you think dropped their ring with him the_ exact _same day that you did?_

 

“Well, I guess that’s true… Should I go tell him it was me?”

 

_Do you want to marry him?_

 

“Bianca! That’s not the point! I never even said I liked him, and my intentions aren’t to be his wife-” he suddenly stopped.

 

_What? Why do you look so scared?_

 

“He wants a wife. A _wife._ Wives are female, Bianca, and I’m not! Oh gods, what if he doesn’t like me anymore now that _she_ turned into a guy? What if he _hates_ me?” He jumped down from the sink and turned towards the mirror. Bianca placed a hand on his shoulder, trying not to pass straight through him.

 

_Nico… He said he loves you. If he truly did, he wouldn’t care what gender you are. I mean, if Will turned out to be a girl, would you stop liking him?_

 

“I-I guess not. I’d still feel the same.”

 

 _Ha! You admitted you_ do _like him!_ She did a victory dance behind him and he groaned.

 

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong thing here, sis. He… Princes aren’t gay. They’re straighter than a baseball bat!”

 

_Hello? Nico._

 

“What is it..?”

 

 _You know he might bat for the other team, right?_ Her cheeky grin lightened his mood.

 

“Seriously? That was such a bad line. You’re getting old.”

 

_You’re turning into a chicken._

 

“Am not!”

 

_Are too._

 

“I so am not!”

 

_Prove it._

 

“I will!”

 

_You will? Go and get your prince then._

 

“Wait-”

 

 _I thought you said you_ will. _You_ will _get_ Will _right, little chicken?_

 

Nico spluttered indignantly at the nickname, his face burning red from embarrassment that he’d been found out.

 

“Fine! Watch me!” He threw back as he turned to storm out of the restroom.

 

 _Good luck_ was all Bianca said, before vanishing. If Nico had looked back, he would have seen her smirk remaining even as the rest of her began to fade away. But alas, he was too preoccupied with other things to do so.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Will was too preoccupied with avoiding the horde of females - and the occasional male, though he had made it pretty clear he’d met a _lady_ \- that he walked straight into someone as he rounded into the restroom. For a fleeting moment, he thought he’d finally found her, the midnight angel, before his mind processed the suit and bow tie. And then he realised it was the same person he’d mistaken before too, the resemblance was quite striking actually.

 

“Pardon me, sir. I wasn’t quite looking where I was going. Are you alright?” He looked into the wide eyes of the man. _I didn’t think it’d be that traumatising…_ He noticed the long luscious lashes, the similarly themed death mask, the dark and soulful eyes, and wondered if he was a relative of his stranger. Maybe he would ask him. Except that the man didn’t seem to be capable of speaking at the moment, with his frantic looks around and his startled eyes.

 

“Excuse me, sir? Are you okay?” His voice was laced with concern, wondering if he had knocked into the man so hard he had hit his head or something.

 

“A-ah! No, I’m fine. I’m so sorry about that, I wasn’t really paying attention either.” He seemed to realise the lack of formality after moment and hastily bowed down low. “Your Highness.”

 

 _He’s an interesting guy, this one._ Will wondered if he’d like to be friends with him, there was just something so alluring about him. Perhaps the way his cheeks behind the mask were slightly flushed. Out loud, he said, “You don’t have to worry about that. Please.”

 

An awkward silence followed when neither knew what to do after that. Will was just about to excuse himself and pass the man into the restroom before he could be tracked down again - and gods knew if those ladies were determined enough to follow him into the men’s toilet - when the other man uttered words that made Will stop.

 

“It’s a skull.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

He’d blurted out the words in a moment of panic, unsure of what to say to make his prince believe him. Slowly, he turned around with an incredulous look on his face.

 

“Pardon me?” His eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

 

“A skull. The ring. It has a silver skull on it.” Nico was becoming less and less certain of how smart his plan was, especially if he was basing it off how much higher his prince’s eyebrows could go before falling off completely.

 

The following silence seemed to be a bad sign, so he made one last attempt at proving himself, proving that Mr Handsome would like him even if he wasn’t a girl.

 

“It has di Angelo written on the inside of it. You can check if you want.”

 

Mr Handsome’s (for it felt easier to call him that at the moment) actions all seemed to be slowed down, as if time had slowed for the both of them, as if time was holding her breath in anticipation. Oh so slowly, he pulled the silver skull ring from his pocket and glanced at the inside. Stared at it, no doubt rereading the name _di Angelo_ over and over again.

 

Softly, almost silently, “Impossible.” Probing eyes looked into Nico’s soul, searching for traces of the girl he had been yesterday. Hopeful brown eyes looked back at disbelieving blue ones.

 

“How..? I met a girl yesterday, but you’re… Clearly not.” His eyebrows were furrowed in an endearing manner, and Nico longed to reach out and smoothen them.

 

“Um, right. That, you see, I borrowed my sister’s clothes so I could come to the ball. As a prank on my stepfamily.” At the confused frown, he continued, “They’re quite a handful of stuck up people and wouldn’t let me come, so I thought it would be funny to defy them. It was just for fun, really.” _Until I met you._ “That is, until I, um, I met-”

 

“No way.” The two words uttered quietly to himself stabbed Nico in the heart, yet he refused to give up all hope. Some people might have said that he was being ridiculous, pining after a guy he had only known for two days, but he felt there was a deeper connection between them. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny, or maybe it was just love at first sight - but whatever it was, he wasn’t going to let it go that easily.

 

“I know it was wrong of me to deceive you, I didn’t mean to, really. I’m so sorry, please can you forgive me for that? I’d like us to start all over again. Now we won’t have to be just strangers in the night…” He trailed off slowly as he realised Mr Handsome - no, Prince William - didn’t seem to be listening to him at all.

 

“A guy…? No, no that’s impossible…” He murmured to himself, and every word he said seemed to be pushing Nico to the brink of hopelessness. He’d give it one last attempt, make his final move before accepting that he really had been wrong and all those moments and feelings and dreams meant naught to the prince. Nico reached his hands towards Prince William’s, but hesitated right before they could touch.

 

“Please, please - Will. Believe me when I say I-” He was afraid to say it and commit himself to those powerful three words, yet he knew deep in his soul that those were the only words he could say with certainty and know they were true.

 

“I love you.” Three tenderly spoken words, purer than the rising sun, stronger than the darkest shadows, more valuable than the rarest gem.

 

Slim fingers intertwined with strong ones.

 

Instantly, the hand was yanked away and wide blue eyes stared at Nico in - what else did he expect? - fear. He felt as if a hand had reached into him and grabbed his insides and tried to drag everything up through his head, for that would explain the painful prickling behind his eyes and his nose and his throat.

 

“I can’t marry a _boy_. I-I can’t be _gay_!”

 

Nico looked at the floor, stared angrily at the floor, angry at the stupid prince that couldn’t love him because he was a _him_ ; angry at the world that they couldn’t have met normally, as two guys, and fall in love _normally_ too; angry at Bianca for encouraging him to do something so _wrong_. Yet most of all, he was angry at himself for being so stupid, stupid enough to believe that he would get a happy ever after with Prince William Solace - the most wonderful person he’d ever met - and that he was foolish and arrogant enough to believe that _anyone_ could ever love him for who he truly was. Shame slowly drowned him, and he swallowed back his tears for he was a _guy_ and no matter how much he wished he could be a girl in that moment, it would never happen. He should have accepted the truth at the start, then he wouldn’t have soared so high with hope, only to plummet down in disappointment and despair.

 

“I’m so sorry for...”

 

Nico couldn’t bear to hear anymore words from his prince - no, _the_ prince, for he’d never had him and never would - not that there was any heart left inside his chest to shatter because all that was left was a finely crushed pile of glass somewhere in the pit of his stomach. It cut him, it bled, it hurt. He felt numb and sore and dead all at the same time, his mind could not comprehend the gibberish falling from the prince’s lips. He never wanted to face him again, knowing that all he’d see would be horror and shame and disgust on that perfect face he had come to love. His clenched his fists and called to Bianca in his mind.

 

_Save me from this hell._

 

“P-please excuse me, your majesty.”

 

“Wait! I-”

 

Darkness engulfed him and he hoped, desperately, that it would take his memories too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Song References:  
> Strangers in the Night by someone ancient band out there probably (I listened to the Sinatra version)  
> Gibberish by MAX (Max Schneider)
> 
> I can't remember if I did any other ones..
> 
>  
> 
> Are you crying from the feels? No? Okay...  
> (If you are, though, then I'm going to jump around in ACHIEVEMENT now)
> 
> (That's not grammatically correct but shhh)


	8. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will chases after Nico. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END. I'm so sorry. I know I said I wouldn't procrastinate and then went and procrastinated for a month. ;A;
> 
> But here it is! I rushed this one out so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it!  
> I wanted to write a Christmas story (who knows if I'll actually do it) but I didn't want to leave this hanging so here it is!
> 
> And THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who read this far and commented all those SWELL COMMENTS. I love your comments. They're all so awesome. Please do comment :'D
> 
> So yeah. I LOVE ALL YOU LOVELY HOOMAN BEANS (and other species too, including that mysterious lemon potato and TheFallenSonofNyx who ships the best OTPs ever) keep enjoying Solangelo!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Consider it an early Christmas Eve present (is that even...)
> 
> ♡♡♡

_“I love you.”_

 

_“I can’t marry a boy. I-I can’t be gay!”_

 

_Will realised what he had said, and quickly covered his mouth. He hadn’t intended to be so rude, and what he’d said could definitely be taken the wrong way._

 

_“I’m so sorry for saying that, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just a little shocked, that’s all. I didn’t expect the girl I’d been pining after to actually be… guy. You must understand that it was unexpected.” He took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts and stilling his heart. “It might take me some time to get used to the idea, but I do believe I still want to get to know you better, and perhaps even marry someday?”_

 

_Tearful brown eyes looked up at him, and Will’s heart clenched. He gently wiped away those tears and placed a careful kiss on the cute little nose._

 

_“Will you stay with me?” Hope laced his voice as he raised the boy’s hand towards his lips._

 

_“I… Yes. I will. I’ll stay with you, Will.” Will grinned in joy and enveloped him in a warm hug, nuzzling the soft black hair and taking a deep breath._

 

His face was buried in his pillow, his arms encircling his bunched up blanket. Will wiped his eyes and slowly realised that it had been just a dream. That reality of yesterday was much worse. And it was all his fault.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Locked door, dark room, red eyes. Nico lay in his bed and stared forlornly at the ceiling. All attempts at asking him if he was okay and whether he would please come out and eat something had stopped when he’d thrown the stupid mask at the door.

 

No, he was _not_ okay and he was _not_ going to please come out and eat something.

 

And that was that.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Dad, if I…”

 

“Yes, son?”

 

“I… Do you know anyone by the name of di Angelo?”

 

A couple of seconds passed where Apollo stared probingly at his son, trying to discern where this sudden interest had come from.

 

“Ah! I do, in fact. Yes! Nice man, that guy.”

 

“Who? Which guy?”

 

“Why, Hades di Angelo of course. I’ve known him since my high school days you know. Strange person, super dark, super funny.”

 

Will’s face fell when he realised it wasn’t _his_ midnight angel, and of course Apollo noticed. A sly smirk spread across his face.

 

“Ah, well… I feel like he might have a son…? Dark hair, fair skin, soulful eyes - that is, if I remember correctly.” Will perked up like a dog that had caught a sniff of delicious food.

 

“Really? What’s his name?” The promise of finding out the stranger’s name was too much to bear that he almost couldn’t believe it.

 

“Something along the lines of Nico, I presume.” He paused, “Why the sudden interest, son?” Will’s lips pressed together tightly, unsure whether to tell his father or not. Perhaps he should tell him that he’d met a really nice guy and he wanted to become best friends. His father would accept that (probably). What he definitely would _not_ be expecting was the truth, and Will wondered if he should keep his father in the dark about his newly discovered sexual orientation.

 

“Let me guess. You met a really cute girl on the first day of the ball, and she had no idea who you were, so of course you took an interest in her. And then you met again on the second day, but she kept suddenly disappearing at midnight. The announcement yesterday was to find this girl. Yet, when she confronted you about the ring, she turned out to be a guy. You were so shocked you pushed her away from you and hurt her, and now you want her back. Am I right or am I right?”

 

Will gingerly collected his jaw from the floor and placed it back where it was supposed to be.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“Oh, dear, haven’t you realised that I know things? I see the future, the present, the past. I am an oracle of sorts.”

 

Suddenly, Will guffawed. “Dad, I don’t know how you know but that’s just plain strange. You can’t expect me to believe that, can you?”

 

“I’d expect you to believe that as much as you believe that your angel vanished into the shadows right in front of your very eyes.” Godly eyes gazed into the stunned, sky blue ones.

 

“Dad, you’re kind of creepy, but I guess I do believe you after all.” And that was when Will finally realised what he should have realised the moment the boy had vanished.

 

He didn’t know if it was love yet, if he really truly loved him, but one thing he did know was that Nico - and oh, how he loved knowing the name of that beautiful face - was precious and rare and he wouldn’t ever lose him again. He was going to make those lips smile at him again, even if it meant groveling onto the floor and begging for forgiveness. He wouldn’t ever make those eyes cry again, unless it was tears of complete joy. Heck, he would marry him in an instant if that meant they could be together forever.

 

Will stopped.

 

_Why not?_

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

His room was awash in a grey light, grey desk, grey walls, grey bed. Red eyes. He wasn’t supposed to cry. He knew it was stupid to cry over something so impossible, but he couldn’t fix the leak in his eyes. He couldn’t fix the crack in his heart. _Stupid._

 

_Nico…_

 

“No. Not now, Bianca.” He whispered from the bed, afraid that if he spoke too loud his voice would break.

 

 _You can’t stay in here forever._ She reached to ruffle his hair, but he turned away from her and buried himself into the bed.

 

“Watch me.” She sighed in exasperation at his childish behaviour.

 

_Love is tough, okay? Sometimes it doesn’t work out and you just have to get over it. Find someone new. Someone better!_

 

Someone better than Prince William Solace of sparkling blue eyes and tousled blonde hair? Unlikely.

 

Out loud, he uttered, “No.”

 

 _Jeez, don’t be such a silly child._ She placed her hand on the doorknob. _Just walk out through this door and find another blonde hair blue eyed guy._ He heard the click of his lock being unlocked.

 

He was too tired to care.

 

Footsteps up the stairs. He didn’t see the way Bianca’s eyes lit up as she disappeared, or he might have known to suspect something was up.

 

Three precise knocks on the door.

 

Nico glanced towards the noise but didn’t care enough to do anything.

 

“Nico?” That was when he shot straight out of the bed and fell onto the floor with a thud.

 

“Nico! Are you okay?” How did the prince know his name? How did he know his house? _Why_ was he here? He remained silent, too afraid to do anything and everything.

 

“Nico, please. I’m… What I said was hurtful and I didn’t mean it like how you probably thought I meant it. I was shocked and surprised and I wasn’t quite sure what I was going to do, but I shouldn’t have said it in that way-”

 

“No kidding, huh? But that’s in the past now so will you just _leave_?” He would never have admitted it, but perhaps deep down even he could hear the raw pain in his voice, and the way his words broke at the end.

 

“Are you… crying?” His voice was so gentle and tentative that the fragile web holding his heart together threatened to break.

 

“Why do you care? Just go away already!” He shoved the pillow to his face to stifle the sobs he could feel building up in his chest.

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“Of course I care…” Will’s words were laced with hurt, and Nico hated him for pretending like he cared. He tried to breathe through his tears as quietly as possible, but his nose insisted on running as if it was in a race. He gasped in loudly once, and hoped that Will hadn't heard it.

 

“I’m coming in.” There was determination there. But there was determination in Nico too, and thank god the door was locked.

 

The doorknob twisted and the door opened a crack. Nico lunged towards the door and cursed Bianca in his mind. The door swung open and he crashed into a warm body. Arms came around him to steady him, and he could feel the strength and power in them.

 

He looked up into Will’s perfect face and realised how much of a horror he looked. Not that he cared about Will’s opinion of course, he just had a reputation to maintain.

 

Nico stepped back and grabbed for the door the moment a hand grabbed his wrist.

 

And then Will was no longer in front of him, he was kneeling on the ground. In his hands was an open black box with a silver skull ring inside, and out of his mouth came words Nico never expected him to say.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Nico, will you please forgive me? I’m a stupid idiot and I didn’t mean the things I said. I don’t know if I _love_ you, but I do know I like you as more than a friend and that I want to stay by your side forever. So, Nico di Angelo, will you please go out with me?”

 

Will saw the red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks and felt a pain in his chest. _All my fault. Never again._

 

Nico didn’t look like he was going to give an answer soon, with his mouth frozen open like that. Will decided to continue with his thoroughly planned proposal. He reached for Nico’s right hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. _Someday there’ll be another one on his left hand. And the same one will be on mine._

 

He stood up and stepped closer towards Nico. He felt hands on his chest, and then he was shoved away roughly.

 

“You’re lying. I don’t believe you.”

 

“No! No, I’m not lying. Really. Believe me.” He grasped Nico’s hands in his and placed them palm to palm. Glistening eyes looked at him, and he saw his lips trembling.

 

“You’re a prince. You can’t be g-gay!” Nico’s head turned away from him, and Will could have sworn he saw a tear make its way down his pale cheeks.

 

“I’m not gay.” His confused expression was really adorable, almost too much to bear. “I’m not homosexual. I’m simply Nicosexual.”

 

A sudden blush dusted Nico’s cheeks and Will resisted the urge to kiss them.

 

“That’s so stupid. I hate it. I hate the way you make me feel.” He tried to wipe away his tears but they just smudged even more, so Will wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “I hate you so much.” He felt the soft hair tickling his neck, and the warmth of tears seeping through his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles onto Nico’s back.

 

“I hate that I love you so much.” Okay, scrap that. He was _so_ in love with this adorable person. He pulled back from Nico and felt small hands clinging onto the back of his shirt.

 

And there, he placed a gentle kiss onto the end of his small nose. He could see hope in Nico’s eyes and couldn’t stop his urge. Another kiss, this time on his lips. So warm, so soft, it was like falling in love all over again. Pink and sweet and deliciously painful. His heart hurt from how fast it was beating, but this time he didn’t mind it.

 

“How is it possible for me to be this happy?” Whose words were those? He didn’t care. There was too much happiness everywhere, mingling and mixing and glowing so brightly.

 

He hugged Nico once more in the gentle light of his room, burying his face in the soft black hair, and whispered the words he should have said much earlier. The words he was too afraid might be true.

 

“I love you.”

 

No, their story wasn’t going to have a happy ending.

  
Because their story was _never_ ending.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final line: credits to my amazing best friend who got it from some Infinite thing somewheree ☆☆☆


End file.
